Harry X Cho Confession
by trying out loud
Summary: Harry asked before Cedric. Cho agreed to go to the Yule Ball with him. What happens later?


"It's beautiful." Cho whispered, looking at the falling snowflakes.

"So are you."

Cho blushed lightly and nudged Harry. "Stop teasing me!"

"Am not."

"Hmph." Cho said, trying to look angry before falling into Harry's arms.

'_I like this feeling.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

It all started with that day. Harry had come up to her nervously, asking her to the Yule Ball. She was surprised, very surprised. She had no idea Harry would ask her to go with him. She thought Hermione would be a better pick. Hermione was smarter and really much prettier than herself, no matter what others said. And she had said yes to him. Since the 2nd year Harry was in Hogwarts she had started noticing. At first just in the corridors and during Qudditch. Then she started looking out for him subconsciously, and then she finally came to terms with her own feelings towards him. He was a nice guy, a little eccentric, but was handsome and… nice. When he asked her to go to the Yule Ball, she was surprised, but pleasantly surprised. She felt overjoyed, and was all the time restraining herself from just hugging Harry and telling him how much she wanted to be with him. Then when Harry's face lighted up at her agreeing to go with him, she was telling herself how much she wanted to see his face with that happy expression again, _when he was with her._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

On the day of the Yule Ball, she was frantically trying to find the best clothes she could wear. She wanted to look the best for Harry. 'Just for him I would do anything.' She thought. And smiled, thinking of her night with Harry. Just him and her, her and him, together.

They met at the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry walked towards her with elegance and all. She didn't know what to do. She just kept her feet moving. Moving towards him. And they stood there, in front of the hall, standing just inches apart from each other. Her eyes searched his eyes, and there it was, that little twinkle of joy. She immersed herself in it. Her eyes would not leave his face. She wanted to look at him forever, in that position, she wanted time to stop. But they were blocking the way to the Great Hall and people were staring, so reluctantly, she looked away but then locked her arm around his, and walked in with him, her head on his shoulder. _She felt loved._

The champions had to do the starting dance. And as the music played, Harry took her hand and moved her into the center of the hall. There, they started to dance. Harry wasn't much of a dancer, neither was she, but she was better. Harry tripped over her dress a few times and even trod on her feet once, but she was just too caught up in the dance with just Harry to even notice. She just had that dreamy look on her face, eyes on Harry's face, smiling happily. _So this was the feeling of love_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the starting dance, Harry and her danced for awhile more, before moving aside and sitting down on the lush armchairs. 'This is a dream.' Cho was exhilarated. Harry got a drink for her and they started talking. They lost track of time, Harry was giving all his attention to her, and she, likewise. Soon it was late. The Great Hall was emptying and the couples were giving each other their last hugs. Harry stood up and said it was time to go. Cho reluctantly stood up. As they walked together hand in hand back to Cho's dormitory. They were slowly but steadily arriving at the destination. They were about to part hands. Cho felt disappointed. Deep down inside her, she wanted a kiss from Harry, or just a hug at least.

'No, its too quick. We've just only realized our feelings for each other. I've been in love with him for a long time, maybe he hasn't come to terms with his feelings yet. We shouldn't rush it… We shouldn't…' Cho reassured herself, trying to cope with her disappointment.

Then, they arrived at the portrait guarding the Ravenclaw commonroom. They said their goodbyes. Cho said the password. The portrait flung open. She was about to enter when suddenly, Harry called out. "Cho!" Her heart beat faster. She turned around. Harry walked up to her quickly. His lips were just inches away from hers. Harry looked deep into her eyes. Cho's heart was beating so fast.

'_He's going to after all…'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Harry whispered to her, "I love you. I loved you ever since I first saw you. Ever since I noticed you in the corridors, every movement you made, I was watching. Watching you. I love you-"

She couldn't resist it anymore. She just let it all out. Putting her arms around him, she drew him nearer. She felt his arms close in on her. She let out a small gasp. "I love you too." She uttered, before Harry pulled her closer and their lips touched. It was their first kiss. They were just hugging each other tightly, lips brushing against each other passionately. They didn't want to let each other go.

'_I love you. I love you. I love you, Harry.'_

Finally when they pushed away from each other, they hugged again before Cho entered her commonroom to a lot of giggling and gossiping, and Harry waved her away. That night on her bed, Cho smiled to herself.

'That was it. I finally got together with Harry. Oooh i guess I'm in love…' Before she dozed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry asked her out a few more times. Each time she fell more and more in love with him and his personality, his everything. Soon it was wintertime. The snow was totally beautiful. Cho was with Harry again. They were inseparable.

"It's beautiful." Cho whispered, looking at the falling snowflakes.

"So are you."

Cho blushed lightly and nudged Harry. "Stop teasing me!"

"Am not."

"Hmph." Cho said, trying to look angry before falling into Harry's arms.

Harry put his hand to her chin, lifted her face up, and looked at her beautiful face.

"You _are_ beautiful." He said.

Before closing in on her. _And their lips touched. That moment was like an eternity._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

This story goes out to you **pig**!

Hey I hope you guys liked it. My first try at a Harry Potter fanfic! Please R&R! Thank ew!


End file.
